Daily life of a nobody
by LoveforthegameBR
Summary: Just a short story about Mitsuko. Just what i think her life would be like before the program. Her friendships with her class and personality. Slight Mitsuko/Kiriyama very slight


Mitsuko walked along the side path, swinging her bag beside her. She walked ahead, Hirono and Yoshimi in hot pursuit. Hirono eventually caught up to Mitsuko's long strides, leaving Yoshimi tagging behind them. Hirono looked at Mitsuko and frowned. Mitsuko knew what that gesture meant, it meant Yoshimi was pissing her off again.

"We doing anything tonight?" Yoshimi asked, catching up with Mitsuko.

Mitsuko rolled her eyes and looked over at Hirono. Hirono was already looking at Mitsuko, shaking her head and rolling her eyes. Mitsuko started to walk faster, Hirono trailing her movements and Yoshimi falling behind.

"Guys?" Yoshimi called, trying to catch up.

Mitsuko had enough, she turned around and gazed at Yoshimi. She tucked her long hair behind her ear and sighed. She gave Yoshimi an annoyed look and stared her down as she stood in front of her. She was almost puffing from having to keep up with the two girls. Hirono stood firmly beside Mitsuko, arms crossed.

"No. I am, you aren't," Mitsuko said curtly.

She then began to turn and walk off. Hirono gave Yoshimi a curt smile and turned away, walking after Mitsuko. Yoshimi didn't give up though, instead she followed them, trailing their footsteps. Mitsuko was starting to get annoyed as she heard Yoshimi's faint steps behind her. She turned around and Yoshimi crashed into her. Yoshimi staggered backwards while Mitsuko just stood firmly, an annoyed expression plastered on her well defined face.

"Look, Yahagi. I don't think i made myself clear enough." Mitsuko said. "I really meant to say, well how do i put this nicely? Hmm...Go away."

Mitsuko looked at Yoshimi, who had a hurt and confused expression on her face. Hirono stood beside her, smirking wildly and laughing. Mitsuko rolled her eyes again. She was getting annoyed of both of these girls now. She then turned to face Hirono, more careful with her words this time.

"I'll catch you around, Hirono." Mitsuko said, turning away.

She had enough time to see the surprised expression on Hirono's face, before walking away. Hirono and Yoshimi just stood there, looking both surprised and confused. Mitsuko strutted away from them, swinging her bag beside her.

Mitsuko continued walking, moving past houses and people. She walked past dozens of shops, watching people and places move before her eyes. The wind pushed back her hair as she walked smoothly across the path. She walked past the shops and into the cut off part of the park near a run down factory.

As Mitsuko was walking on the soft grass, something caught her eye. She turned her attention to the opposite side of the field. There she saw Kiriyama's gang, smoking and being idiots. She watched as one of the boys whistled at a passing girl. When she looked closer she noticed it to be Sasagawa, the one with the long hair. She rolled her eyes at him, such an idiot, Mitsuko thought to herself.

She continued to walk, moving closer to the gang of boys. She stood straight and moved more smoothly, looking only ahead. As she got closer she noticed Sasagawa look over at her. Ha, try it on me and see what i do, Mitsuko thought.

"Hey, look it's hardcore Souma!" Sasagawa called.

Mitsuko stopped and turned to face him. She walked over to them slowly and put on her most luring face. Tucking her hair behind her ear and batting her lashes, she moved closer.

"And what are you boys doing?" Mitsuko hushed.

Sasagawa and Hiroshi's attention was all on Mitsuko now. While Sho only gave her a glance and then looked away. Mitsuko rolled her eyes, of course he wouldn't be interested in her. Numai suddenly turned his attention her way. Then she saw Kiriyama look up at her, looking like he wasn't interested. He looked back down almost straight away. Oh, Mitsuko thought, a challenge.

Mitsuko pursed her bright lips and walked over to Kazuo, putting her hand on his shoulder lightly. Mitsuko saw Sho roll her eyes at her and turn away. Pfft, what would he know? Mitsuko smirked.

"How's it going Mr. Kiriyama?" Mitsuko said, moving her hand away from him.

"Fine," Kiriyama replied, still looking down.

"Just fine? I suppose you're going to ask me how i am then, hmm?" Mitsuko asked, batting her long lashes.

"How are you?" Kiriyama asked, not even giving her a glance.

"Well, i'm quite alright, thanks Kazuo," Mitsuko teased.

"Why are you even here, Souma?" Sho asked, looking annoyed.

Mitsuko turned around, facing Sho. She gave him the dirtiest look she could muster up. Then she smiled at him, revealing her white teeth. She walked over to him and stood in front of him, standing her ground firmly.

"Well if you really must know, i was just leaving," Mitsuko said. "I have places to go...people to see."

With that Mitsuko turned on her heel. She walked away from the group of boys and down the path. She then turned around and saw Kiriyama look up at her. She smirked at him and blew a kiss. Mitsuko then turned away and down the path, turning out of sight.


End file.
